Ken Leeds
|Last = |Status = Alive}} Lieutenant Kenneth Leeds was an Air Command officer in the Canadian Army, and the commander of Project Magnet. After making Project Magnet a part of the Anomaly operation, Leeds served as a government liaison for the Cross Photonics' Special Projects Group and tried to assist them in dealing with the Anomalies. Biography Background Ken Leeds apparently made bad decisions in his life, albeit with noble intentions, which had severe consequences. ( ) Leeds joined the Canadian Army and was apparently a Major at one point, but was demoted to lieutenant. It was implied that Leeds' demotion was for frequently disobeying his superiors' orders. ( , ) Sometime in his life, Leeds worked with Major Douglas in Kandahah, Afghanistan. While there, he made a big mistake but learnt that the Army cared more about missions then men. ( ) At some point, Lieutenant Leeds was working in Siberia but was transferred to a dead-end assignment as the only officer and member of the redundant Project Magnet, which he managed to make the most of by looking into the unexplained. ( , ) It was also not until after he became part of Project Magnet that Leeds began to believe in the paranormal and extraterrestrials as a result of his research for Magnet. ( ) Circa late 2006 - early 2007, when Evan Cross began buying odd electronics for Cross Photonics, a suspicious Leeds began keeping tabs on Evan and what he was doing via Cross Photonics' secretly-obtained tax returns. ( ) Leeds also got a 2006 Police report on Brooke Cross' death which was caused by an Albertosaurus but later covered up as a bear attack. ( , ) In December 2011 - January 2012, Angelika Finch was directed to Project Magnet in her search for a government agency which could deal with the Anomaly phenomenon, and went to Ken Leeds at his disorganised office. Ange was unimpressed at Leeds' bumbling demeanor and the poor, redundant state of Project Magnet, and Leeds discussed with her Magnet's efficiency and Cross Photonics' mysterious Anomaly project and how he had learned that Cross had mysterious secret intentions. Ange was about to give up on Leeds and Magnet, but Leeds convinced Ange that she had no other choice which could help deal with Evan's Special Projects, and Ange corrected Leeds that they were not combating aliens but space-time Anomalies and prehistoric creatures. Shortly afterwards, Ange contacted Leeds, and had him get the Special Projects Group clearance through a Police cordon to Stanley Park, and Leeds agreed to this and quickly set about getting the Anomaly incursion covered up afterwards. Leeds then seemed to contact military superiors to inform them that Project Magnet now had a new phenomenon which Magnet could be reactivated to combat and contain. A week after the Stanley Park incursion, Leeds had a meeting about the Anomaly operation with Evan and Ange at Cross Photonics (which Evan had not been pre-informed of). Leeds explained who he and Project Magnet was and how he had helped in the Stanley Park incursion, and tried to get Evan to let himself and Project Magnet into the Anomaly project; offering to help with covering up the Anomaly incursions and getting Evan and the Special Projects Group immunity from authorities and get military assistance. However, Evan was indifferent and uninterested in Leeds and wanted him and Project Magnet to leave the Anomalies alone. Eventually, Leeds resorted to revealing that he knew the truth about how Evan's late wife Brooke had actually been killed by a creature, and Evan still did not let Leeds into the Anomaly project and dismissed him and Ange. Later that day, a furious Ange barged into Leeds' office and showed him how furious and unimpressed she was with Leeds for his approach to getting Evan to let Project Magnet into the Anomaly operation and for revealing the truth about Brooke's death. Leeds tried to assure Ange that while Magnet was in a downscale state and capacity, he was still willing to and capable of greatly helping with the Anomaly project. Ange curtly and firmly told Leeds that she would try and help Project Magnet get into the Anomaly project, and that he wanted Magnet to completely take over the Anomaly operation and remove Evan and the Special Projects Group from it. After the unsuccessful first meeting with Evan, Leeds arranged for an appointment with Evan three times to discuss the Anomaly project, but Evan kept cancelling and freezing Leeds out. Ange called Leeds over to Cross Photonics for a meeting concerning Leeds' lack of progress with Evan, and Leeds suggested that getting a chance to show Evan how capable and helpful he could be would get him closer to integrating Project Magnet into the Anomaly project. This gave Ange the idea to give Leeds the location of the new Anomaly site where the Special Projects Group were currently tackling a new incursion, so that Leeds could head out there to join the team. Upon arriving at the warehouse near the Anomaly site, Leeds' unfortunate timing resulted in him meeting up with Evan Cross but getting chased by a Terror Bird with him. Evan and Leeds were saved by Mac Rendell's timely arrival, only for a second Terror Bird to shortly afterwards come after them, forcing the trio to flee into an old train cart and lock themselves in against the creature's attack. Leeds swiftly set about patching up a leg wound the first Bird had given Evan (hoping that doing so would both fix Evan up and quench the smell of blood that was driving the current Terror Bird after them); then he began searching for tools in the cart that they could use as weapons, finding a use for screwdrivers as makeshift darts. Fortunately though, Mac, Leeds and Evan didn't have to fight their way out of the train cart, as the Terror Bird eventually left in search of easier prey, allowing the trio to slip out. Leeds, Evan and Mac proceeded to meet up with Dylan and Toby, then fled from the Terror Bird into the grounds outside the warehouse. While Dylan came up with a plan involving Mac and Evan with which to neutralise the Terror Bird, Toby went off to locate the Anomaly and let Leeds come with her as a chaperone. While Toby used a handheld detector to track the Anomaly, Leeds tried to ask her about the detector and to strike up a conversation with her, until they found the Anomaly's exact location and were both amazed by the sight before them. After the Terror Birds had all been neutralised, Leeds helped the Special Projects Group to send the two adult creatures back through the Anomaly. He also pretended to personally sent a box containing a juvenile Terror Bird, back through the Anomaly by kicking the box, allegedly containing Leggy, through. Leeds then majorly helped the SPG with cleaning and covering up the aftermath of the incursion, by having the Anomaly site sealed off until the Anomaly closed, and putting a cover story in place to stop the two fatalities of the incursion from raising attention or coming back to Cross Photonics. At the end of the day, while the group were all filling Ange in on the incursion at the Tank, a partially-impressed Evan admitted that he might have been wrong about Leeds, and agreed to let Leeds direct government contracts in Cross Photonics' direction; although he made it clear to Leeds that this still didn't make them friends, which Leeds noted. Interim As Leeds left the SPG at Cross Photonics, he drove the crate containing the juvenile Terror Bird to his superior; Colonel Henderson Hall. He used the bird as proof to get the Army to fund the reactivation of Project Magnet to deal with the Anomaly crisis. Colonel Hall gave Leeds orders to arrange for Project Magnet to collect creatures, plants and bacteria from the past and store/studied them at a facility, to use to help undo the damage caused by humanity to present day Earth's ecosystem. Hall also gave Ken permission to assist the Special Project Group with dealing with their Anomaly incursions (to get access to the Anomalies), however Leeds decided to exploit the grey area in his permission and fully help the SPG in whatever way possible. ( , , ) After the Lycaenops incident at Cross Photonics that resulted in Samantha Sedaris and Bill Pierson's deaths, Evan arranged for Ange to call the Lieutenant, who expertly covered up their deaths as an industrial accident, much to Ange's shock. ( , , ) Leeds emailed a video message to Ange asking her to meet with him that night at a park, so they could talk about the Anomaly operation. That night, Ange met up with Leeds where he revealed he had brought sandwiches and wine. TBA Ange to Ken that she was planning to leave Cross Photonics which he was deeply upset with. Leeds then said he would match the offer that Sueng Corp had offered her, but when she told him it was over a million dollars starting, he had to back down as he could not compete with the private sector. Later that night, Leeds contacted Colonel Hall via a radio phone. Hall asked Leeds if he wanted anyone to help him organise Project Magnet for him. Knowing Ange did not want to work for him, Leeds said no, so the Colonel arranged for Warrant Officer Lisa Merriweather to take the position. Ange called Leeds to tell him there was a new Anomaly on Mount Seymour. Leeds arrange for soldiers to guard the Anomaly and, unknown to the Special Projects Group, take samples from the past. When Major Douglas returned to the Project Magnet facility after helping with the Mount Seymour Anomaly operation, Douglas congratulated Leeds on making Project Magnet actually work for him. Leeds then notice that the Major had a personal camera and had taken several photos of the Anomaly. Leeds took the camera, snapped the SD card and scolded Douglas telling him that their operation had to be discreet though he would not tell Colonel Hall. Douglas assumed Leeds was blackmailing him. TBA TBA TBA Leeds spotted Merriweather tidying up old case files and was concerned as the files had highly classified content. Lisa assured Ken that while he had been on his own for a while, she did not want to upset him. She then asked him if the Project was really dealing with "Dinosaur" incursions, he joked that he could not tell her because it was classified but then confirmed her suspicions. Later on, when Evan Cross and Dylan Weir started banging on the office's door, Lisa was unsure if she should let them in or not. Leeds allowed them in and they confronted the Lieutenant, Ken then asked Lisa to go get some coffee for the Special Projects Group but Lisa was unsure if she should leave Leeds alone with the angry people. However Leeds pulled rank and made her go get some decaffeinated coffee. TBA TBA TBA TBA Other references TBA When Ange told Evan he should call Lieutenant Leeds to help guard the Anomaly, Evan said he was tired of Leeds 'getting up his arse'. Though moments later, he changed his mind so Ange called Leeds while Evan waited for him to arrive. After Leeds gave the SPG his Project Magnet card, they accessed his office and took some files and accessed his computer remotely from their base. Personality In social interactions when his work and missions with Magnet and/or the Anomalies weren't majorly involved, Leeds appeared as a bumbling, awkward and slightly-stuttering but likeable oaf. But when dealing with his job with Project Magnet, Leeds would almost immediately switch himself over to a much more intelligent, strong-headed, collected and serious persona, in which he had his priorities extremely straight and took everything very seriously. Due to this, while Leeds' former demeanour and its resulting social awkwardity could make him initially seem incompetent, he was actually very good and effective at sorting out as many priorities as possible, ASAP. Having made past mistakes which had had consequences, Leeds always wanted to choose the right loyalties and do the right thing, which in turn caused him to suffer a crisis of loyalty due to Project Magnet's secret alternative intentions with the Anomalies to the Special Projects Group's, and eventually Leeds betrayed Magnet and chose Evan and the SPG as the right loyalty over Colonel Hall. Relationships Angelika Finch As with most of his non-work related interactions, Leeds would become a awkward oaf when speaking to her outside of the Anomaly project. Leeds appeared to have feelings for Ange as he tried to impress her on numerous occasions. Once he arranged to have a meeting with her and then brought vintage wine and he later became upset when she was planning to leave Cross Photonics and tried to offer her a better position at Project Magnet. Despite him having best interests in mind, Leeds often frustrated Ange when he was not level-headed but she was often surprised when he switched to his serious work attitude. Major Douglas Ken Leeds and Major Douglas had previously worked together but they still did not trust each other. Douglas appeared to use his rank and knowledge of Leeds past mistakes, to try intimidating Leeds. Despite this, Leeds was usually able to talk his way out of most of his conflicts with Douglas. Evan Cross As with most people he met, Leeds always wanted to to give his full support to Evan Cross. Cross however immediately took a disliking to Leeds, and tried to keep him away from the Anomaly operation. Leeds persisted with helping out and Evan started accepting it, but made it clear, he and Leeds were not friends. After, Project Magnet required Leeds to go against Evan wishes, he still wanted to keep Cross' best interests in mind. Later when Magnet became too much for Leeds, he rejected them and fully supported Evan's beliefs about protecting the Anomalies and creatures. Colonel Henderson Hall TBA Appearances * * * * * * * (DVD only) * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primeval: New World characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main Characters Category:Military Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Canadian Army Category:Project Magnet Category:Alive